because of you
by fanfic.me
Summary: hinata adalah siswi kelas 11 di konoha senior high school, dia memiliki kelainan paru-paru yang membuat sasuke khawatir dan ingin menjaganya. dan karena hal itu dia jadi memiliki rasa pada hinata, sayangnya hinata malah menyukai gaara. bagaimana kelanjutanya? jangan lupa baca ya?
1. Chapter 1

Because of you

Genre: romance, drama, school, friendly, and other.

Pairing: sasuke .U, hinata .H, gaara. S.

All cats from anime of MASASHI KISIMOTO.

Warning: little typo, OCC, gaje, alurnya diambil dari kehidupan sehari-hari (jadi dimaklumi ya kalau boring bacanya)

Febry Present...!

Chapter 1

Hinata p.o.v

Hembusan angin menemani ku berjalan ditrotoar jalan konoha. hari ini tak begitu cerah, tapi cukup untuk membuat ku bersemangat untuk kesekolah hari ini.

Aku hyuga hinata, siswi kelas 11 di konoha senior high school. Katanya sih sekolahku ini bagus, tapi menurutku sih sama saja dengan sekolah pada umumnya. Saat ini aku sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolahku, tadinya aku ingin segera melangkah masuk kedalam. Tapi tiba-tiba saja asma ku kambuh, aku pun langsung saja mengobrak-abrik tas ku untuk mencari inhalen. Tapi ketika sudah ketemu, malah ada sekelompok siswi yang lewat dan menambrakku dari belakang, dan membuatku menjatuhkan inhalen ku. Aku pun panik, dan asmaku juga mulai parah. Aku berusaha mencarinya tapi tiba-tiba sepasang sepatulah yang kulihat. Oh, ternyata dia. Orang selama ini diam-diam kukagumi, gaara subaku. Ternyata gaara lah yang menemukan inhalen ku yang terjatuh dari genggamanku, "kau mencari ini?" tanyanya memperlihatkan inhalen yang ia temukan.

Aku pun langsung saja mengambilnya dan menghirup obat inhalen ku, setelah sudah agak baikan aku pun mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"kau punya penyakit asma?" tanyanya agak serius.

Aku pun mengangguk dan memasukkan kembali inhalen ku kedalam tas, "sekali lagi terimakasih ya karena sudah menemukan inhalen ku?" kata ku lagi.

"hn."

Aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkannya, aku melakukan itu karena takut ia menyadari kalau suhu tubuhku sudah mendadak naik karena berpapasan langsung dengannya.

Bell masuk pun dibunyikan, saat ini aku sudah berada didalam kelas duduk bersama sahabat ku yang paling cantik, haruno sakura. Dia gadis manis yang sangat terobsesi dengan pangeran uchiha yang duduknya didepan meja kami.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, guru kakashi masuk kekelas, dia adalah wali kelas ku. Tapi dia itu sangat aneh, aku pernah menemukan setumpuk buku hentai di mejanya saat mengantarkan buku tugas. Dan dia juga memakai topeng yang hanya memperlihatkan sebelah matanya. Kata orang sih, dia melakukan itu karena untuk meutupi bibirnya yang penjangnya melebihi penggaris 15 cm. Dan sebelah matanya sih katanya sering mengeluarkan belek yang terlalu overdosis. Aku sih tak terlalu percaya hal yang seperti itu, karena aku belum pernah melihatnya membuka topeng hitam itu.

Jam makan siang pun tiba, para siswa dan siswi langsung mengeluarkan bento mereka.

"kau membawa apa, hinata-chan?" tanya sakura terlihat penasaran.

"tak banyak, hanya sussi dan nasi kepal buatan okaa-san." Aku pun membuka tutup bentoku.

Tiba-tiba sakura terlihat terkejut melihatnya, aku pun dengan cepat langsung melihat bento yang okaa-san buatkan. Ternyata okaa-san menghias bento milikku ini.

"wah, cantiknya?" dengan spontand sakura mengatakan itu dari mulutnya.

Karena penasaran pangeran seantero konoha senior high school yang duduk didepan ku ini menoleh dan melirik kearah bento ku.

"oh, karena itu kalian berisik?" ungkapnya.

"ah, sasuke-kun. Kau lihat lucu kan bento hinata-chan." Sakura berusaha untuk membuat pengeran konoha itu sependapat dengannya.

"ah, biasa saja."balasnya yang langsung memutar bedannya kembali ke posisi semula.

Aku melihat sakura agak sedikit sedih, "sudahlah, ehm...kufikir sasuke benar, bentoku ini biasa saja kok." Hiburku.

"ehm,,,boleh aku coba?" pintanya.

Aku pun langsung mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama kami makan, bell masuk kembali dibunyikan. Satu persatu siswa dan siswi memasukkan kotak bento mereka. Yang membuat ku kaget, pangeran konoha yang ada didepanku ini menolehkan wajahnya kembali.

"hey, hyuga. Apa kau punya minum?" tanyanya.

"ah, minum ya? Aku punya kok, sasuke-kun?" tawar sakura yang langsung menodorkan botol minumnya yang terkesan manis itu.

"ehm, tidak usah. Aku minta minuman hinata saja. Bolehkan?" dia pun langsung mengambil botol minumku yang ada di atas meja.

"tapi, sasuke-san!" aku pun menghentikannya, "itu bekas aku minum barusan, sebaiknya kau memakai sedotan saja." Saran ku sambil memberikan sedotan kepadanya.

"ehm, tak usah. Seperti ini lebih enak." Katanya yang membuat aku dan sakura sedikit terbelalak.

Apa maksudnya pangeran konoha ini, membuat ku bingung saja. Sasuke pun sudah selesai meminum minumanku, "maaf ya kuhabiskan?" katanya dan langsung memberikan botol minumnya pada ku.

"iya, tak apa."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, dia langsung saja memutar badannya keposisi semula. Kadang dia membuat aku jengkel dengan tingkah lakukanya, dan kadang dia juga baik denganku. Sungguh, perilaku dan gerak-geriknya tak bisa ditebak.

Bell pulang pun berbunyi, aku pun langsung pergi keruangan loker untuk mengambil barang-barangku karena besok adalah hari minggu. Ketika aku sudah sampai diruangan loker, tak ada satu pun orang disana.

"ah, mungkin mereka pada malas untuk mengembil barang mereka." Gumamku.

Ketika ku membuka lokerku, tiba-tiba gaara muncul begitu saja dari belakangku dan membuka lokernya yang berada disamping lokerku. Dan seketika itu juga jantungku mempercepat kerjanya memompa darah keseluruh tubuh ku.

Tadinya aku ingin memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya, tapi tak disangka gaara sudah mengajak bicaraku lebih dulu.

"mau mengambil barang-barang mu?" tanyanya terlihat basa-basi.

"hn."

Gaara pun menutup lokernya dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearah ku lalu menyandarkan dirinya keloker miliknya.

"apa kau minggu besok ada acara?" tanyanya yang tak kuduga.

"ah, acara? Ehm,,,,,ti-tidak...tidak ada, kok." Kata ku mulai gugup.

Gaara pun terdiam memerhatikan ku, "hem, apa kau mau menemaniku keacara ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuaku?" tawarnya.

"ah, ulang tahun pernikahan! Untuk apa, gaara-san?" tanya ku bingung.

"ehm, gimana ya menjelaskannya?"katanya berpindah tempat lalu duduk dibangku yang telah tersedia di ruang loker ini.

"apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"ah, apa! Pacar?" kaget ku.

"kau kaget ya? Kalau tak mau jawab juga tak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini tak seharusnya dijawab kok." Gaara pun berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan aku.

Tapi aku pun entah mengapa langsung menjawab pertanyaan gaara dengan begitu saja, "be-belum, aku belum pu-punya pacar, gaara-san."

Langkahnya pun terhenti dan menoleh kearahku.

"oh belum ya? Ehm, kalau begitu aku boleh ngak jadi pacarmu?" tanyanya yang seketika membuat arwah ku tercabut oleh malaikat israfil.

"oh, kamu tenang aja kok, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pacar boongan ku. Mau tidak?" sambungnya.

"ah, pacar boongan ya?" gumam ku.

Gaara pun berjalan mendekatiku kembali, "iya, orang tua ku meminta ku untuk mengenalkan pacarku di acara ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Padahal kau tau sendiri kan, sampai sekarang aku belum punya pacar." Jelasnya terlihat seburat merah dipipinya yang membuat ku mati berdiri.

"bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"ehm...gimana ya?" aku pun malah bingung sendiri.

"kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa-apa." Gaara pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menjauhi ku.

Dan dengan spontand lagi mulutku menjawab pertanyaannya, "iya kok aku mau." Aku pun mengutuk diriku sendiri karena jawaban ini.

"ah benar kah?" dia pun menoleh kembali.

Akhirnya aku pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahnya, lalu dia juga membalas senyuman ku dan membuat pipi ku merona.

Pagi ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang sangat membosankan sekaligus sangat menyebalkan. Karena hanya hari ini saja aku tak bisa melihat wajah berseri dari orang yang kusukai.

"hey, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" teriak seorang lelaki dari arah balkon samping rumah ku.

"tidak ada." Jawabku malas, orang yang mengajak ngobrolku adalah pangeran konoha si sasuke uchiha.

Entah mengapa juga aku merasa heran kenapa rumahnya berdekatan dengan rumah ku. Memang benar keluarga hyuga dan uchiha ditempatkan di satu komplek yang sama, tapi setidaknya aku bertetangga dengan uchiha lainnya, bukan dengan uchiha yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba tak disangka asma ku kambuh, aku agak panik karena aku agak lupa dimana aku meletakkan inhalen ku.

"apa asma mu kambuh lagi, hinata?" tak ada jawaban dari ku, aku malah masuk kedalam kamar kembali dan berusaha mencari inhalen ku.

"hinata, hey? Kau tak apa?" teriaknya yang sempat aku dengar, tapi mau gimana lagi? Tenggorokkan ku seakan terkunci karena asma ini.

Aku pun baru ingat terakhir aku asma, aku meletakkan inhalen ku di dalam tas sekolah ku, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi aku langsung mengobrak abrik isi tasku. Ternyata benar, aku menemukan inhalen ku. Aku pun langsung menghirup obat yang ada didalamnya, tapi sial! Isinya habis. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Paru-paru ku semakin mengecil, oksigen yang kuhirup semakin tak kurasakan lagi.

End hinata p.o.v

Tok...tok...tok...

"ah, sasuke? Ada apa kemari?" tanya ibu hinata.

"tante, asma hinata kambuh. Aku melihatnya terjatuh saat aku dibalkon." Panik sasuke.

"benarkah?" panik ibu hinata.

Mereka pun langsung saja berlari kekamar hinata. Saat sudah tiba, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh sasuke, hinata tergeletak di ubin sambil memegang dadanya yang terengah-engah.

"kenapa kau tak menghirup obatmu, hinata?" tanya ibu hinata yang terlihat khawatir.

Sasuke pun mengambil obat hinata dan memencet tombolnya, dan benar saja yang sasuke kira. Obat inhalen hinata habis.

"tante, sebaiknya kita bawa hinata kerumah sakit saja?" sasuke pun langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil hinata dan ibu hinata langsung menyiapkan mobil yang akan mereka pakai untuk membawa hinata kerumah sakit.

Akhirnya hinata pun berhasil diberikan obat dan oksigen yang sangat banyak oleh dokter pribadinya, dan sasuke pun langsung membeli kembali isi inhalen hinata. Dan hinata juga sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"terimakasih ya sudah menolongku?" ungkap hinata sambil masih menghirup botol oksigen yang diberikan oleh dokter pribadinya.

Sasuke pun menoleh kearahnya, "apa! Kau mengucapkan terimakasih? Coba ucapkan sekali lagi? Aku tak mendengarnya?" pintanya.

"apa-apaan sih? Biasanya aku juga bilang terimakasih padamu kalau kau menolongku." Hinata pun langsung berjalan mendahului sasuke.

"kapan? Coba kau sebutkan tanggalnya kapan terakhir kali kau mengucapkan terimakasih pada ku jika aku menolongmu?" sasuke pun terlihat menyombongkan diri.

Hinata berfikir, "ehm,,,,, baiklah. Maaf kan aku?" sesalnya saat sudah menemukan kenyatannya jika dia belum pernah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pangeran konoha yang satu ini.

Saat mereka berjalan dikoridor, banyak mata para kaum hawa yang tertuju pada sasuke. Sampai-sampai dia merasa resah karena banyak yang memerhatikannya.

"apa aku terlalu tampan, ya? Segitunya mereka memandangku?" pujinya sambil sedikit menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"cih, apa-apaan ini?" hinata pun hanya berjalan tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, hinata berniat untuk beristirahat. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus segera ia selesaikan.

"sasuke-san, ingin mampir dulu?" tawar ibu hinata dengan ramah.

"bolehkah?" tadinya sasuke ingin masuk tapi tiba-tiba hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"tak boleh, apa kau tak tau kalau yang punya rumah sedang sakit?" hinata pun menghalangi sasuke untuk masuk kekediamannya yan terbilang cukup mewah itu.

"kau tak terlihat seperti orang sakit?" sasuke pun melirik kearah botol oksigen yang sudah hinata lepas dari mulut dan hidungnya itu.

Melihat itu, hinata pun langsung memasangnya dan berpura-pura batuk,"okaa-san sebaiknya kita masuk." Hinta pun langsung menutup pintu rumahnya agak keras.

"cih, dasar orang ini! Tak tau berterima kasih?" gumamnya, "kalau kau tak kutolong juga kau bisa mati!" teriaknya yang membuat hinata kembali keluar dari rumahnya.

"apa yang kau bilang barusan?" hinata pun menatap sasuke dengan tajam.

"ah, baiklah. Kau jadi jahat ya ketika dirumah?" sasuke pun tak bisa berkutik lagi, dia melangkah agak cepat menjauhi kediaman rumah hyuga tersebut.

To be continued...

Sekian dulu ya dari , sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya...

Kalau suka ceritanya, mohon review ya? Kritik dan komentar sangat diperlukan difanfic ini...

Terimakasih atas kunjungannya?


	2. Chapter 2

Because of you

Genre: romance, drama, school, friendly, and other.

Pairing: sasuke .U, hinata .H, gaara. S.

All cats from anime of MASASHI KISIMOTO.

Warning: little typo, OCC, gaje, alurnya diambil dari kehidupan sehari-hari (jadi dimaklumi ya kalau boring bacanya)

Febry Present...!

Chapter 2

Festival kembang api tahunan sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan, konoha high school sudah mempersiapkan sekolah dan memperindahnya agar lebih mirip lokasi festival dibanding sekolahan.

"hinata-chan, apa yang akan kau pakai nanti difestival? Apa kau akan menggunakan dress diatas lutut, atau mungkin hot pants?"tanya sakura bersemangat.

"apa? Aku tak akan semurahan itu." Tolaknya sambil kembali menghias dinding koridor lantai dua.

"oh, aku lupa kalau kau itu seorang hyuga." Sakura pun kembali membantu hinata untuk menempelkan hiasan didinding.

Tapi tiba-tiba, gaara datang mengejutkan mereka yang langsung menggenggam tangan hinata dengan erat.

"ah, subaku-san?" sakura pun melirik tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"iya, kau benar. Kami sudah berpacaran." Kata gaara to the point.

Siswa dan siswi yang berada disekitar mereka pun pada menoleh termaksud uchiha sasuke si pangeran konoha. Dia yang lebih dulu menoleh sejak gaara datang mendekati hinata.

Hinata p.o.v

Aku terkejut kalau gaara akan menggenggam tangan ku di depan semua teman-teman ku. Semua pun pada melihat kearah kami berdua, bagaimana tidak orang yang menggenggam tangan ku saat ini adalah pewaris tunggal dari subaku corp. Dan dia juga orang yang paling tampan kedua setelah sasuke seantero konoha ini. Itu yang kudengar dari mulut siswi yang saat ini melirik kearah kami. Tapi menurut ku, gaara lah yang nomer satu. Aku merasa beruntung telah digandeng olehnya. Dan tak kusangka kalau gaara akan membawa ku pergi dari tatapan para fansnya.

"gaara-san kita akan kemana?" tanya ku yang menurut saja padanya yang menarik tangan ku.

"atap." Itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah ku.

Gaara p.o.v

"kenapa kita keatap?" tanya bingung hinata.

"kenapa? Apa tidak boleh? Kita kan sudah pacaran?" aku pun melepas genggaman tanganku ketika kami sudah sampai diatap sekolah.

"tapi kita hanya pacaran boongan kan? Itu yang kau katakan padaku, gaara-san?" hinata pun berjalan mendekati ku yang sudah berjalan kearah tembok pembatas.

"walaupun begitu kita harus berakting dengan sempurna, jangan sampai orang tau kalau kita tak benar-benar pacaran. Dan kau juga jangan memanggil ku dengan embel-embel –san lagi, bisa-bisa teman teman kita curiga." Aku pun menoleh kearah hinata yang terlihat terkejut dan pipinya pun memerah.

"oh, be-begitu." Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya.

Orang ini sungguh aneh, aku dengar sih dia suka dengan ku, tapi sampai sekarang tak sedikit pun orang ini mencari perhatian ku. Kalau aku tak duluan mendekatinya juga kami tak akan seakrab seperti sekarang. Hinata benar-benar beda dengan cewek kebanyakan yang mengejarku dengan centil. Tapi aku tak suka dengan orang seperti ini, orang yang terlalu diam dan tak bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan baik. Aku mendekatinya juga karena dia setipe dangan cewek yang diidamkan oleh kedua orang tuaku.

"kau jangan lupa ya? Besok ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuaku." Aku pun berusaha mengingatkan dia.

"besok akan ku jemput." Aku pun memutar badan ku sehingga kami bisa saling berhadapan.

"tapi kan besok ada festival tahunan disekolah?" sela hinata.

"kita tak usah datang, lebih penting acara ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua ku dari pada festival bodoh itu." Aku pun memaksanya.

"baiklah, gaara-kun." Hinata terlihat sedikit sedih akibat paksaan dari ku, tapi biarlah pokoknya dia harus mengikuti perintahku selama jadi pacar boongan ku.

End gaara p.o.v

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu oleh seluruh siswa siswi konoha high school pun datang juga, banyak dari mereka yang sudah datang di jam 7, padahal acaranya dimulai pada jam 9.

Sementara itu dirumah sasuke, dia sudah bersiap-siap dan segera memakai kemeja hitamnya yang sangat serasi dengan rambutnya.

Sedangkan hinata lagi bersiap untuk memakai kimono lavender yang bercorak bunga tulip, lalu dia menghias wajahnya dengan riasan yang simple dan natural. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang memencet klakson mobilnya didepan rumah hinata.

Karena terkejut, sasuke pun melihat dari jendela kamarnya siapa orang yang telah membunyikan klakson mobil. Dan ternyata terlihat mobil BMW hitam sedang terparkir didepan rumah hinata, sasuke pun juga melihat hinata keluar rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

"apa itu mobilnya si subaku? Rupanya mereka memang sudah jadian." Gumam sasuke sambil menutup horden jendelanya kembali.

Sementara didalam mobil, gaara terlihat aneh karena melihat penampilan hinata yang berpenampilan seperti orang yang ingin mengunjungi acara sakral.

"kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya gaara.

"memangnya ada yang salah ya?" hinata pun melirik keseluruh pakaiannya.

"aduh kau ini! Terpaksa deh kita mampir kesalon dulu." Gaara pun membanting stirnya kearah pinggir jalan dan masuk kedalam parkiran sebuah salon mewah.

"kenapa kita kesini, gaara-kun?" tanya hinata polos.

"sudah diam saja." Gaara langsung menarik tangan hinata dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

Ketika didalam, gaara langsung menemui kepala salon yang bertugas disana. Dan memintanya untuk memodifikasi penampilan hinata.

Mendengar itu, kepala salon pun langsung memanggil anak buahnya untuk me-make over hinata.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 90 menit, akhirnya hinata keluar dari salah satu ruangan salon tersebut dengan memakai dress ketat diatas lutut, memakai highills, dan rambutnya dikeritingkan agar sedikit bervolume.

"wow!" satu kata yang dikeluarkan oleh gaara saat melihat hinata keluar.

"ehm...apa gaara-kun yakin aku akan bepenampilan seperti ini?" terlihat hinata sangat risih dengan dress mininya itu.

"kau sungguh cantik memakainya hinata?" puji gaara.

Gaara pun langsung membayar semua yang sudah hinata kenakan, dan mereka pun langsung saja menuju ke acara ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua gaara.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa menit didalam mobil, hinata dan gaara pun sampai digedung mewah yang disewa oleh orangtuanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

"ayo, kita masuk?" perintah gaara sambil menarik tangan hinata.

Mereka pun naik kelantai 24 dimana orang tua gaara berada menggunakan lift, dan tak berapa lama menunggu akhirnya pintu lift mereka pun terbuka.

"siapkan mental mu, jangan sampai kau terlihat memerah setiap orang tuaku ingin mengenalmu?" pinta gaara.

Hinata pun tertunduk, "_jadi dia tau aku suka memerah?" _kata hinata dalam hati.

Tak lama berjalan menelusuri keramaian dari tamu keluarga subaku, akhirnya mereka pun bertemu dengan orang tuanya gaara.

"hai, ma! Hai, pa?" gaara memberikan sapaan kepada orang tuanya.

"kamu sudah datang? Ehm,...siapa dia?" ibu gaara pun melirik kearah hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

Hinata pun dengan spontand langsung memberi hormat kepada ibu gaara, "konbawa, okaa-gaara-san? Saya hinata hyuga." Hinata pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"oh, kamu hinata hyuga? Anaknya hiashi-sama ya?" tanya ibu gaara memastikan.

"iya." Balas hinata dengan tersenyum.

"benarkah?" ibu gaara pun mendekati hinata, "kami sungguh berterimakasih kepada ayahmu ya? Karena ia sudah mau menyuntikkan dananya keperusahaan kami?" sambung ayah gaara.

"apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau anaknya hiashi-sama?" gaara pun berbisik pada hinata.

"gaara-kun tak tanya padaku?" hinata pun sedikit memerah karena wajah gaara dengannya hanya sejengkal.

"kalau begitu, mari duduk? Kita makan bersama?" ibu gaara pun langsung menarik bangku untuk mempersilahkan hinata duduk dan ibu gaara pun duduk disamping hinata sama seperti gaara.

"oh, iya. Kenapa kau membawa hinata kesini, gaara?" tanya ibu gaara serius.

"kami berpacaran, bu?" ungkap gaara langsung sambil menggenggam tangan hinata yang membuat hinata sedikit memerah.

Hinata pun berusaha menepis rona malu diwajahnya, "iya, okaa-gaara-san?" sambung hinata.

"apa? Benarkah?" ibu gaara pun terkejut dengan ungkapan gaara dan hinata.

Gaara pun berbisik ke arah hinata, "kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau anak hiashi-sama?"

"ah, ehm...kau kan tak bertanya pada ku, gaara-kun?" balas hinata terbata.

Sementara itu, sasuke terlihat memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan tak jarang pula ia bertanya kepada teman-teman yang ia ketahui dekat dengan hinata tentang keberadaan hinata.

Tak sengaja sakura menabrak sasuke, "eh, maaf ya, sasuke-kun?" sakura terlihat tersipu karena dia sudah menabrak orang yang sejak dulu ia suka.

Tadinya sakura berniat untuk pergi, karena pipinya sudah sangat merona menghadapi pangeran konoha yang satu ini.

"tunggu!" panggil sasuke tiba-tiba.

"ah, ada apa, sasuke-kun?" sakura pun menolehkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"apa kau melihat si cewek hyuga temanmu itu?" tanya sasuke.

"ah, hinata-chan. Bukannya dia lagi menemani gaara-san ke acara ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuanya gaara-san?" jawab sakura.

"oh, begitu? Terimakasih ya?" sasuke pun langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sakura menuju gerbang depan sekolah.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah halte bus untuk mencoba mencari signal smartphonenya, karena dari tadi dia mencoba menghubungi hinata, tapi jaringannya selalu sibuk.

Sudah kesekian kalinya sasuke mencoba untuk menghubungi hinata. Tapi ketika sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk dihalte dekat sekolahnya, terdengar seseorang yang terengah-engah datang dan duduk disamping sasuke.

Sasuke pun menoleh dan agak terkejut karena orang itu adalah oarang yang dari tadi ia cari, "hinata?"

Hinata pun mengorek-ngorek tas kecilnya dan kelihatannya asma hinata kambuh, "kau tak apa-apa, hinata?" tanya sasuke kelihatan khawatir.

Hinata tak menjawab, dia malah menghirup isi inhalen yang sudah ia temukan didalam tas kecilnya.

Setelah sudah mereda, sasuke berusaha untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada hinata yang muncul dihadapannya seorang diri saat ini.

"kemana pacarmu itu?" tanya sasuke serius.

Hinata pun menghirup napas panjang, "dia masih ada disana, dan aku kesini itu sengaja untuk menemuimu, karena kulihat kau sudah banyak mengirim pesan ke aku dan menghubungiku, maaf sebelumnya aku tak bisa membalas pesanmu, karena aku tak punya pulsa. Sedangkan kau menelpon ku dan kenapa selalu sibuk, karena aku sedang didalam ruangan yang membuat signalku menipis." Jelas hinata panjang lebar.

Sasuke pun terdiam, "kau membuat ku khawatir hinata?" gumam sasuke.

"maafkan, aku?" pinta hinata yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan.

"ah, hinata?" kaget sasuke yang langsung menangkap tubuh hinata yang terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba begitu saja gaara datang menggunakan BMWnya menghampiri sasuke, "apa yang terjadi pada hinata?" tanya gaara keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sasuke dan hinata yang sudah pingsan.

Sasuke pun meletakkan tubuh hinata diatas bangku halte dan memukul pipi kanan gaara dan gaara pun sedikit terpental.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada hinata?" emosi sasuke pun meledak.

"apa maksudmu? Dia itu berlari dan meninggalkan ku, karena kau membuatnya khawatir, sasuke?" bentak gaara yang langsung bangkit.

Sasuke pun terdiam dan menoleh kearah hinata, "cepat buka pintu mobil mu?" sasuke pun langsung mengangkat tubuh hinata dan gaara langsung menuruti kata-kata sasuke.

"cepat kerumah sakit." Perintah sasuke.

Mobil BMW mewah itu pun langsung meninggalkan tempat mereka semula dan langsung menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

To be continued...

Kalau suka ceritanya mohon direview ya?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Because of you**

Genre: romance, drama, school, friendly, and other.

Pairing: sasuke .U, hinata .H, gaara. S.

All cats from anime of MASASHI KISIMOTO.

Warning: little typo, OOC, gaje, alurnya diambil dari kehidupan sehari-hari (jadi dimaklumi ya kalau boring bacanya)

Catatan author: kalau bisa saat membaca chapter ini, tolong sambil mendengarkan lagu AILEE-NOTE LOVE. Tapi kalau ngak punya juga ngak apa-apa, dengar lagu yang lain aja yang menurut kalian cocok dengan lagi ini, ya? Atau ngak pake lagu juga ngak apa-apa.

Febry Present...!

Chapter 3

Sesampainya dirumah sakit langganan keluarga hyuga yang sasuke ketahui selama ini, sasuke langsung memanggil tim medis untuk langsung menangani hinata. Tim medis pun keluar dan membawa tempat tidur trolli dan membawa hinata keruang UGD. Hinata masih pingsan tapi syukurlah dadanya masih sanggup untuk mengambil oksigen walau hanya sedikit.

Sasuke dan gaara menunggu hinata di ruang tunggu yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit didepan ruang UGD.

"sebenarnya hinata mempunyai penyakit yang lebih dari asma kan?" tanya gaara serius.

Sasuke terlihat berfikir, "sebaiknya aku juga harus memberi tahumu karena kau juga sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya hinata," sasuke pun menghela napasnya ringan, "hinata memiliki kelainan paru-paru, jadi dia agak susah untuk mendapatkan oksigen yang cukup jika ia beraktivitas yang berat-berat, bahkan walau hanya jalan kaki saja asmanya bisa kambuh."jelas sasuke.

Gaara terdiam, "dia anak hiashi-sama ya?" tanya gaara.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"orang tuaku adalah teman bisnis dari hiashi-sama, entahlah apakah hubungan ku ini disetujui oleh hiashi-sama atau tidak." Ungkap gaara.

"tenang saja, mereka itu hyuga baik-baik. Tenang saja kalau kau benar-benar mencintai hinata, mereka akan menerimamu dengan senang hati." Jelas sasuke.

"kulihat kau sangat khawatir pada hinata?" satu lagi pertanyaan dari sitampan subaku.

"ehm, gimana ya menjelaskannya? Aku menyukai nya." Ungkap sasuke.

"oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut gaara.

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu akhirnya dokter pribadi hinata yang sudah mengenal sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua untuk memberi tahu kondisi hinata.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" seperti biasa muncul wajah kekhawatiran pada sasuke kalau sudah menyangkut orang yang disukainya.

"sasuke-san, hinata ini sangat kuat. Paru-parunya masih sanggup bekerja dengan baik selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Lebih baik kau memberitahu ini pada orang tua hinata, 3 bulan kedepan hinata harus segera operasi paru-paru." Jelas wanita paru baya didepan sasuke.

"operasi paru-paru?" ulang sasuke.

"iya, operasi paru-paru. Hinata harus segera dioperasi agar dia bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Ya, walaupun operasi ini hanya memiliki kemungkinan keberhasilannya mencapai 46%, setidaknya keberhasilannya cukup besar dan aku rasa hinata bisa melakukannya." Jelas kurinai lagi, nama dokter pribadi hinata.

Sasuke pun terdiam, sedangkan gaara hanya bisa menjadi penonton saja atas percakapan kedua orang tersebut.

"apa sekarang kami bisa melihat keadaan hinata?" tanya sasuke.

"boleh, tapi dia belum sadar. Dan kalau dia sudah sadar, cepat kau panggil aku ya, sasuke-san?" pinta kurinai.

Mereka pun mengangguk dan langsung saja masuk kedalam ruang UGD untuk melihat kondisi hinata.

Ternyata selang-selang oksigen dari yang besar sampai yang sangat kecil sudah bertengger disekitar area wajah hinata, bahkan hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Mereka pun menghampiri hinata.

SASUKE P.O.V

"Tak kusangka semuanya akan begini jadinya, aku tak berniat untuk membuat mu khawatir, hinata. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau kau akan sekhawatir itu terhadap ku. Tolong kembali ceria seperti tadi atau kemarin atau lusa. Apa kau tak ingin melihat pangeran tampan mu lagi, subaku gaara." Kata ku dalam hati Aku pun menoleh kearah gaara yang menatap hinata dengan intens.

"dia sungguh mencintaimu, hinata?" sambungku lagi didalam hati.

"tak kusangka ternyata dia seperti ini, aku pernah berfikir kalau dia ini orang yang sangat aneh." Tiba-tiba saja gaara mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut.

"apa maksud mu?" kami berdua pun duduk disofa yang telah disediakan disamping tubuh hinata.

"bukan apa-apa." Gaara akhirnya menatap kearahku.

Tak lama kami berbincang, kedua orang tua hinata sudah datang. Mereka datang atas panggilan ku tadi memberi tahu kalau penyakit hinata kambuh lagi dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit.

"bagaimana keadaannya, sasuke-san?" tanya ibu hinata.

"tante, om, hinata sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata ku.

"itu benar." Sambung gaara membenarkan.

"kau, bukannya...?" ayah hinata pun melirik kearah gaara.

"iya ini aku, om." Balas gaara sambil membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat kepada mereka berdua.

END SASUKE P.O.V

Keesokkan harinya, sasuke berniat untuk menjemput hinata sekolah sekaligus untuk melihatnya. Tapi ketika sasuke malangkahkan kakinya kekediaman hyuga, sasuke malah menghentikan langkahnya karena ia sudah melihat hyuga cantik yang ia cari keluar rumahnya.

Ternyata hinata masih memakai selang pernapasannya dan memegang botol oksigen ditangannya yang terlihat semakin kurus.

Melihat itu sasuke merasa prihatin padanya, "hai, hinata-chan?" sapa sasuke.

Hinata pun menonggakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya.

"sasuke-san?" balas hinata sambil berjalan mendekati sasuke.

"kau masih memakainya?" tanya sasuke.

"iya, entah kenapa aku merasa engap setiap aku membuka selang ini." Jelas hinata yang memulai langkahnya yang diikuti oleh sasuke juga.

Sasuke pun terdiam dan melirik kearah hinata dengan intens tanpa hinata sadari, tiba-tiba sasuke malah berjalan mendahului hinata dan berhenti didepannya lalu jongkok dan memberikan punggungnya pada hinata, "naik lah?" pintanya.

"ah...?" heran hinata.

"ayo, cepat?" sasuke pun menoleh kebelakang.

"ehm...apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" hinata malah memegang dahi sasuke.

"tidak, kau tak apa-apa." Sambungnya.

"hey...!" teriak sasuke, "cepatlah?" pintanya lagi.

"baiklah, baik." Hinata pun langsung menuruti kata pangeran konoha itu.

"kau ini kenapa sasuke? Tak biasanya begini?" tanya hinata dibelakang punggung sasuke.

"tak biasa apanya?" tanya sasuke balik sambil mulai berjalan menuju sekolah mereka.

"iya, memang kau itu suka membantu ku? Tapi kenapa kau mau menggendongku? Bukannya seorang pangeran uchiha seperti mu mempunyai harga diri yang tak cukup dihargai dengan seribu butir mutiara?" jelas hinata panjang lebar.

"kau ini, bukannya kau lagi sakit? Aku takut kau sakit lagi." kata itu yang sukses membuat hinata terdiam terpaku.

"kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya hinata.

"ehm...! kau itu mengusahkan ku tau?" bentak sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba hinata malah memukul kepala sasuke .

"aduh!" rintih sasuke.

Sesampainya disekolah, mata semua siswa dan siswi tertuju pada pangeran konoha yang sedang menggendong seorang perempuan.

"siapa dia?" tanya seseorang yang dapat didengar oleh hinata.

"lancang sekali dia berani-beraninya menaiki punggung sasuke-ku?" sambung teman sebelahnya.

Tak sengaja mereka pun bertemu dengan sakura di pertigaan koridor, "sasuke-kun, hinata-chan?" herannya.

Akhirnya sasuke pun menurunkan hinata. Kelihatannya sakura ingin meminta penjelasan atas hal yang dia lihat, tapi ketika ia melihat kearah hinata yang terlihat sedang memakai selang-selang aneh dihidungnya, jadi ia mengurangkan niatnya untuk kepo.

"ah, hinata-chan kenapa?" tanya sakura sedikit khawatir.

"aku tak apa-apa, sakura-chan." Balas hinata.

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka, "tak apa apanya? Ini apa yang kau pegang? Dan ini apaan yang ada dihidung kamu?" penyakit kepo sakura pun kambuh.

"ini cuman botol oksigen, aku memakai ini biar asmaku ngak kambuh mulu. Aku bosen." Jelas hinata.

"oh, cepat sembuh ya?" kata sakura sambil mengelus kedua pundaknya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sampai dikelas yang mereka tuju, tapi tak disangka ternyata ada subaku gaara yang sedang menempati kursi hinata.

"ah, gaara-ku?" heran hinata.

"ah, gaara-san?" heran sakura juga.

Gaara pun langsung bangkit dan datang menghampiri hinata, seluruh penghuni kelas sudah memerhatikan mereka.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gaara.

"hn." Hinata pun mengangguk imut.

"syukurlah." Kejadian tak terduga terjadi, gaara malah memeluk hinata didepan sasuke dan didepan seluruh penghuni kelas.

"aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu?" gumam gaara.

"cih, jelas-jelas dia tau aku menyukai hinta?" batin sasuke.

Hinata yang dipeluk pun menjadi memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"aku sudah tak tahan?" tiba-tiba hinata malah mendorong gaara melepas pelukannya.

"kau kenapa, hime?" tanya gaara bingung.

"jangan mendekat? Kau membuat ku mati berdiri saja?" teriak hinata sambil menhentikan langkah gaara yang berniat mendekatinya.

Gaara malah tertawa kecil dan diikuti pula oleh sakura.

Jam istirahat tiba, hinata memutuskan untuk keatap sekolah untuk menghabiskan bentonya. Saat ini langit sangat cerah, sama seperti hati hinata yang sangat berbunga-bunga. Dia tak menyangka kalau gaara akan memeluknya seperti itu.

HINATA P.O.V

Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan kejadian tadi? Tapi kenapa bisa gaara memelukku seperti itu? Ah, paling dia cuman untuk memperyakin mereka semua kalau kami benar-benar pacaran. Tapi kan acara ulang tahun orang tuanya kan udah selesai, seharusnya pacaran boongan ini udahan juga kan?

Sekarang aku sudah kehilangan selera untuk menyantap bento ku, aku pun menutup kembali penutupnya. Aku menatap kearah langit yang begitu cerah hari ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkanku, "gaara-kun?" panggil ku.

Gaara pun duduk disampingku, tapi aku bergeser sedikit agar tak terlalu dekat. Karena kalau dekat-dekat jantung ini tak bisa terkontrol, bisa-bisa aku memerah didepannya karena jantungku terlalu overdosis memompa darahnya kewajahku.

"hinata, apa kau mau untuk jadi pacar resmi ku?" tanya gaara to the point.

"ah, apa? Apa yang kau bilang?" tanya ku sangat terkejut.

"aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, hinata?" itu malah balasan dari gaara.

"i-iya, ta-tapi?" tiba-tiba tak kusangka dan tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya terjadi, gaara menciumku.

DEG...DEG...DEG...

Gaara pun melepas kecupannya, tapi ternyata pipi hinata sudah memerah.

"bagaimana?" tanya gaara sekali lagi.

"ah, gaara-kun? Apa ini sungguhan?" tanya hinata memastikan.

"untuk apa aku bohong, hime?" balas gaara.

Tanpa ditunggu lagi, hinata langsung menjawab iya dengan senang hati kepada gaara. Dan gaara pun langsung memeluk hinata yang sekarang menjadi pacar resminya.

Tapi tak disangka sasuke ada dari kejauhan dan malihat mereka berciuman.

Sasuke pun langsung saja meninggalkan mereka, "aku sudah tak ada kesempatan." Gumamnya sambil berjalan.

To be continued...

Ngak nyangka ya udah chapter 3 aja, rencananya sih mau cuman sampai chapter 5. Tapi doain aja ya kesampaiana? Maaf ya kalau alur ceritanya terlalu serius, ngak ada komedinya? Emang aku orangnya ngak bisa terlalu bikin komedi sih? Ngak kayak author author lainnya yang kalau bikin cerita selalu ada kocaknya. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya atas kunjungannya?

Kalau suka jangan lupa review dong? Ngak maksa kok, cuman minta tolong?


End file.
